Those With Wings
by devoureddarkness
Summary: New town, new life, everything is fine, until her secret is let out. The past comes back to haunt her, and her life is destoyed just by being who she is. Will she have to run away agin? Or will the one she loves come and save her?


Chapter 1- Meetings

_**Ring**_

A black corvette pulls up the driveway to the school. A few words are spoken as a young girl steps out of the car and walks up the steps to her new school. She mumbles. "Here goes, another school, another life, another failure."

The girl opens the doors to her newfound school, and wanders around the hallways until she finds the office. "Excuse me?" She asks the secretary, as she walks in.

The secretary turns around and smiles, "You must be the new girl, attending Shikon High, I presume?"

She was shocked but replied. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, my dear, I have your picture on the computer, saying that you would be attending today, well I have your schedule. Hold on one second." The secretary turned towards her files and pulled out a folder. "Higurashi, Kagome, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you…" **_Ring_** "Well I must be going, don't want to be late on the first day of school, now would I?"

"Oh, hurry up, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. By the way the name's Kaede." She replied as the girl walked out of the office.

"Nice to meet you, I must get going." She waved and ran off to her class.

SHIPPO POV

"Room 154, Room 154, where the hell is room 154." A girl mumbled.

I look up from my books and look at her, 'boy she's pretty, and she probably wouldn't even notice that I'm here, I'll just walk on'

"Excuse me, can you help me find room 154?" The girl asked me.

"Um… Um…" I stuttered.

'Damn it, I'm stuttering again. Pick up your courage Shippo! Speak to her. "It's… down the hall and to your far right. Does that work out for you?"

"Why, yes thank you, my name is Kagome. What's yours?" She replied with a smile.

"Um… Shippo."

"Sorry, but I have to ask, you look kind of young to go to high school, or are you just short, oh my I'm sorry, I didn't think before…"

"Oh it's ok, I'm in grade 7, my brother just took my lunch instead of his, I drop it off, and I have to get going bye Kagome!" I said running away blushing at the girl.

'Somebody notice me without making fun of me, because I'm a hanyou. Or did she notice…'

KAGOME POV

"There's room 154… Hmm… So I have English with Mr. Goshinkishi then I have…" I mumbled trying to rush into the classroom. I looked up, everyone was sitting down and the teacher was up at the front. "Well, I am guessing you are the new student correct? Mr. Goshinkishi questioned.

"Yes…"

"Well, Miss. Higurashi, please be on time next time, you don't want to get a bad reputation, now would you?" He asked.

I could hear people snicker I just ignored them and sat down. Class went by fairly quickly and the bell went. I walked out of the class and look down at my schedule…

"Oomph." Kagome looked up. What she saw was a man about 6ft and long silver hair and golden eyes. "Um… Sorry." She mumbled.

She could hear men laughing, assuming that they were these guys friends she walk on. A guy grabbed her shoulder. She whipped around glaring at him. (Assuming it was the silver haired guy) "I said I was sorry, now please let go of me." She said firmly. Looking at the guy she mistook for the silver head, it was a boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail and purple eyes.

He looked at her, "Well, you must be mistaken, I'm not the one you said sorry to." He pointed across the hall, "That was the guy you said sorry to. You don't want to mess with him trust me."

"And you would know?" She retorted.

"I'm his friend. He doesn't like to be bothered." He replied softly.

"Well, I don't want to be bothered either. Now please let go of me."

"Just to warn you, don't bother him again, and my name is Miroku." He said.

"If I needed to know information, I would of asked you, now goodbye." She walked off. Pushing through the crowd of people, to get to her last class before lunch she ran into the Miroku again. But this time he ignored her… until his hand landed firmly on her butt. She whipped her head around and faced him. "PERVERT!" That was all heard in the hall until a slap echoed throughout the halls of Shikon High.

Classes went by, time flew by until lunchtime came around. Kagome ran through the hallways looking for the cafeteria, and passed the silver head boy again, she glanced at him, and he just glared at her with his golden orbs.

She rushed on, feeling her face become all hot. She finally found the cafeteria. Walking up into the line, a man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, strutted up behind her.

"Hello, beautiful. I hear you're the girl who bumped into Inuyasha?" He asked.

She turned around and looked up into is icy blue eyes. "Who's Inuyasha?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Hah, you walked into him, and you don't know who he is?" He laughed.

"Well, excuse me. I have some lunch to eat so please move out of my way." She said walking away.

His hand locked onto hers and pulled her into a seat. "I never got a introduction,"

"And, you need one because?" She snarled.

"My, my feisty aren't we? Why, because you're new and have no clue who to hang with, and where anything is."

"Well, if you put it that way… No! I don't NEED to tell you anything. I don't care about who I hang with, I can find where I need to go, so please leave me alone!" She screamed in his face.

"I like you, from now on you're going to be my women. And by the way, name's Kouga."

"Well, Kouga, you can't just go off and claim me." She retorts.

"Humph, be that way, but in my eyes, you're mine, and will be mine."

_**SLAP**_

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM ME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" She strode out of the cafeteria.

_**RING **_

Everybody runs out of school and heads home the young girl steps back into the black corvette and drives away. She reaches her home and walks up to her room and opens her diary and writes in…

_Finally the day is over. I had such an odd day, I thought I could least meet some normal people, but all I met today was a pervert, a possessed maniac, and some guy I bumped into today, I'm guessing he's Inuyasha. I want to know more about this school, it has gotten intresting._

_I hope to god, nobody will find out anything. _

_Kagome Higurashi_


End file.
